Morango Tomate Pirulito
by Azami-san
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ele é a beleza e ela é a besta. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**N/T:**_ Essa é mais uma das fanfics da Angel que eu pensei que deveria traduzir para o conhecimento geral.

É uma obra um pouco confusa e difícil de traduzir por causa dos sentimentos conturbados e contraditórios que expressa e das mudanças de tempo e de cenário, mas eu decidi arriscar e fazer o melhor possível nesta tradução.

Eu espero conseguir passar a vocês o que o texto me passou quando eu li. Eu senti o coração apertado, pesado... e ainda assim ele me fascinou. Não me perguntem o porquê, eu não conseguiria colocar em palavras – e mesmo que conseguisse não iria querer – talvez alguns me entendam ou talvez não... mas eu fiquei obsecada com essa fanfic.

Todas as fanfics da Angel me emocionam e me absorvem, mas essa... não sei... desperta um sentimento mórbido em mim, me puxa para dentro de mim mesma. É um texto em prosa com teor de poesia.

Espero que vocês apreciem.

* * *

**Morango Tomate Pirulito**

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Strawberry Tomato Lolipop**

**Prólogo: **Ele é a beleza e ela é a besta. SasuSaku / submetida à correção.

**.**

_**.**_

**Capitulo I**

_Eles Têm 18__**  
.**_

_**.**_

Jounins aos dezoito anos de idade.

.

.

ANBU.

Dezoito e já assassinos.

Nenhuma surpresa. Nenhuma surpresa.

Eles eram os novos super-heróis da Folha. Os pirralhos lendários do Kakashi. O Time Sete do Kakashi. As últimas máquinas de matar de Konohagakure.

Tempo os molestou.

Os anos transformou-os em máquinas de matar.

(Perfeito.

Fique imóvel.

Não se mova.

Seja perfeito.

E mate.

Sem remorso.)

Muitos anos atrás, eles eram apenas crianças. Eles brincavam de esconde-esconde. Eles sorriam. Eles riam. Eles brigavam. Olhos verdes, olhos escuros, olhos azuis. Flores de cerejeira, fãs, ramen.

Oh, o horror.

Oh, eles não podem ficar com 12 para sempre.

Oh, eles não ficaram com 12 para sempre.

Eles vão crescer. Eles devem crescer. E eles o fizeram.

Kakashi assistiu-os crescer.

Com olhos ternos, com olhos amorosos, com olhos tristes.

Ele havia ensinado a eles como matar, como destruir, como separar as partes do corpo, como quebrar os ossos, como esticar os músculos, como torturar, como ficar vivo, como controlar o tempo, como controlar o espaço, como manter as lágrimas sob controle, como ser perfeito, como ser quebrado e ficar inteiro novamente.

E como ler _Isha Isha Paradise._

Guerras e missões rank-S eram um refúgio para eles.

_Time Sete._

Inocência corrompida. Corpos agredidos. Olhos que tinham visto tantos horrores, sangue, sangue, terror, medo, barbaridade. Eles já não eram mais inocentes bobos e santos.

Eles eram anjos naquela época. Mas eles caíram. Eles caíram violentamente. E _ela_ caiu mais violentamente ainda. E as asas dela quebraram, as penas foram espalhadas. Em todos os lugares. Bem como a inocência dela.

O Vingador.

O Demônio.

E Noiva do Diabo.

Oh, vamos jogar.

.

.

Em um jogo chamado _vida_... o sexo é essencial.

.

.

Oh.

Oh. Está vendo? Lá. Lá em cima.

_Lá._

O Time Sete chegou.

Como de costume, os moradores da Folha observavam enquanto os jovens caminhavam em direção ao escritório de Tsunade. Eles gostavam de vê-los. Eles gostavam da maneira que o sangue os cobria. A forma como o sangue escorria ao lado de seus rostos, a forma como os seus cabelos...

Preto brilhante.

Cabelo de sol.

Cabelo de flor de cerejeira.

...estavam encharcados de sangue.

E a forma como os seus olhos brilhavam. Luminosos. Brilhantes. Como flocos de neve líquidos. Como borboletas mortas. Como estrelas cadentes.

Mas acima de tudo... Eles gostavam da maneira como eles lambiam o sangue de seus corpos.

Ele iria lamber a bochecha dela. Ela iria lamber ele de volta. A língua dela iria lamber lentamente o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto dele.

Ele iria sorrir maliciosamente.

Ela iria sorrir de volta sinistramente. Em seguida, ela iria se virar para o seu outro companheiro de equipe com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

Gosta disto?

Ele iria sorrir sombriamente, os bigodes escurecendo.

Amo isto.

.

.

_Rasgue seu coração_

_E deixe-me beber seu sangue_

_Eu quero provar isso._

.

.

Eles tinham que fazer isso.

Eles aprenderam a amar o sabor do sangue. Aproveitar a sua frescura e o sabor amargo. Eles adoravam. Eles tinham que fazer isso. Porque no final, o sangue era tudo que importava. Eles amavam o jeito que vazava da pele de seus inimigos. Eles tinham que fazer isso. Seus olhos brilhavam assustadoramente com a visão disso. Eles tinham que fazer isso.

O cheiro, o sabor e a aparência. Mesmo o som de uma gota caindo.

Eles sabiam de tudo isso.

Eles amavam isso.

Eles tinham que fazer isso.

E, claro, o que mais amavam era o sangue uns dos outros.

Eles amavam a lamber o sangue uns dos outros.

Eles tinham que fazer isso.

Porque era a prova de que eles estavam vivos.

.

.

_Estou com fome do seu toque_

_Do seu cheiro_

_Eu adoro quando você sangra_

_Isso me faz querer beber o seu sangue_

.

.

Ele viu o sangue rolar pelos lábios cheios dela deslizando até o queixo. Seus olhos escuros brilharam sinistramente com o desejo sádico de provar o sangue dela e beijar os lábios sangrentos.

Ela iria apenas sorrir, cílios caídos sobre os seus olhos ardentes.

.

.

Para fazer a vida mais perigosa, o desejo é essencial.

.

.

_Mas o pior era o desejo do Sasuke._

.

.

Tudo começou com apenas uma simples canção.

Um simples sorriso.

E uma simples dança.

E vinho. E as lembranças dos poemas de amor e canções desesperadas. De uma mãe e um pai, de sangue e de lágrimas. De uma menina esperançosa e um garoto solitário. De um amor não correspondido, de um amor desprezado. De uma promessa de amor eterno, que ela quebrou e _quebrou, e quebrou,_

e de um homem de coração partido que ficou

e esperou.

.

.

_Luxúria_

_Luxúria_ _furiosa_

_A noiva chegou_

.

.

Uma missão que deu terrivelmente errado.

Mais horrível do que o normal, do que o habitual.

_Tão_ errado que Sakura matou brutalmente. Mais brutalmente do que o normal, do que o habitual.

De uma forma que Kakashi nunca lhe ensinou. Ele nunca pensou que Sakura iria matar dessa forma. Porque, acreditem ou não... Kakashi esperava que seus moleques lendários não fossem monstros.

Mas esperanças são como promessas.

Feitas para serem quebradas.

.

.

_As máquinas de matar da Folha_

_Eles matam com precisão_

_Precisão fantástica_

.

.

Pare.

Olhe.

Ouça.

Olhe o que se tornaram.

Time Sete.

Time Kakashi.

Rejeitados no inferno, criminosos no céu, monstros na Folha.

Onde eles deveriam ir?

Onde eles deveriam se esconder?

O que eles deveriam fazer?

Quantas vezes eles têm que morrer?

Quantos assassinatos eles deveriam cometer para provar a existência deles?

Quantas vidas eles deveriam ceifar?

Olhe para o que eles se tornaram.

Você não está orgulhoso?

.

.

Kakashi-_kun._

.

.

Eles não são... lixo?

.

.

_Levante-se!_ _Foda-se!_

_Não mostre nenhuma clemência com o meu ciúme_

_Comece!_ _Foda-se!_

_Eu estou ficando na contagem regressiva_

.

.

Olhe.

Foco.

Ouça.

Pense.

Aja.

.

.

Então.

Eles vêm. Eles conquistam. Eles vivem.

Sangram em silêncio, pensando, sorrindo, zombando.

Eles retornaram. O povo fingia gostar deles. Eles tinham que fazer isso. Porque eles eram adoráveis e jovens, fortes e corajosos e...

Monstros. Bonitos, bonitos monstros.

Quem teria pensado que Kakashi daria à luz a lindos, lindos monstros?

.

.

_Eu sou humano?_

.

.

Eles se tornaram monstros para lidarem com monstros.

Por trás daquela face bonita, por trás daqueles inocentes olhos verdes, por trás daquele sorriso astuto... eram demônios

_(Monstros! Monstros! Oh como_

_lamentais as vossas almas!)_

que percorriam o mundo disfarçados de uma menina adorável, de prodígio bonito, de um alegre sonhador.

A vida é um jogo.

A vida é uma grande decepção.

Viva-a.

Conquiste-a.

.

.

_Sim._ _Eu sou._

_Eu sinto._

_Eu choro._

_Eu desejo._

.

.

Para comemorar, eles decidiram visitar um bar nas proximidades, que vendia um forte sake. Naquela época, havia uma banda ao vivo. Karaoke dinamite. Sons que ameaçavam o mau funcionamento do ouvido. Mas eles não notaram. Os amigos deles estavam lá também.

Time 10 e Time 8.

As equipes que, de alguma forma, mantiveram sua imagem pura.

Mas eles não se importavam.

O álcool é uma substância forte. Doce, picante.

Sakura, incrivelmente, ainda não havia tomado álcool. Ela odiava o seu cheiro e sabor. E seus efeitos sobre seus companheiros de equipe masculinos. Sasuke, quando bêbado, era ainda mais pensativo. Naruto era excessivamente barulhento. E Kakashi era assustadoramente pedófilo. Mas eles eram machos afinal e, embora ansiassem por um corpo de mulher quando estavam bêbados, eles nunca encostaram um dedo nela. Nem uma mão. Eles nunca tentaram tocá-la. Ou beijá-la.

Ela os odiava.

.

.

A vida é um jogo.

É uma questão de escolha.

É uma questão de oportunidade.

.

.

Mas hoje à noite.

Sakura quebrou as regras.

Ela os deixou tocá-la.

Ela o deixou beijá-la.

Sake era gostoso. Não. Era O melhor. Ela gostou. Pediu para outra garrafa. Perguntou por outra marca.

Hoje à noite.

As coisas vão mudar.

Beijos e toques.

Mais profundo. Mais faminto. Mais longo, demorado...

Mais.

_Mais._

Tudo começou em uma noite.

Sasuke nunca vai esquecer esta noite.

.

.

_Estou em êxtase,_

_Mas eu sinto a lágrima_

_Ela está caindo_

.

.

"Não me faça chorar".

.

.

_Hey, dando beijos de adeus às suas vidas_

_Observando a chuva cair em vermelho,_

_O próprio vento parece chorar_

.

.

Aos dezoito anos, você é livre.

Para beber.

Para matar.

Para foder.

.

.

_Trabalho em equipe!_

.

.

Jounins aos dezoito anos de idade.

ANBU.

Dezoito e já assassinos.

.

.

Diga adeus.

Diga adeus.

Inocência corrompida

Anjo caído você é

Em uma terra de merda

De Oz

Diga adeus.

Diga adeus.

.

.

Vocês têm dezoito.

Eles têm 18.

.

.

Parabéns.


	2. Ele Ficou

**Escrita por:**_Angel puppeteer_

**Traduzida por:**_Azami-san_

**Titulo Original:**_Strawberry Tomato Lolipop_

**Prólogo: **_Ele é a beleza e ela é a besta. SasuSaku_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seis anos atrás, ele ficou.

Uchiha Sasuke ficou.

* * *

**Morango **

**Tomate **

**Pirulito**

* * *

Ela é uma Jounin de dezoito anos de idade.

ANBU.

Dezoito anos e já uma assassina.

Surpresos?

_Vocês_devem estar.

A culpa é de Kakashi. A culpa é de Naruto. A culpa é de _Sasuke._Vestia-se como uma puta, falava como uma cadela e matava como uma assassina psicótica. Uma vez ela perguntou a Kakashi se ela poderia tentar fazer uma castração. Ela apostava que seria divertido.

Mas isso foi demais para Kakashi lidar. Ele disse que _não, não, isso é sujo_, ele disse. _Você é meiga, Sakura-chan, e a castração é para adultos.  
_  
Ele não pretendia que ela cresçece _assim._Ele ensinou-lhe técnicas de assassinato para se proteger. Não para fazer da morte um hobby. Mas as circunstâncias pediram por isso.

Ela era um anjo. Bonita, rosa e correta. Mas ela caiu. Ela caiu _duramente, _tão duramente que suas asas quebraram em pedaços e as penas se espalharam por toda parte. Sasuke tentou reuni-las, procurá-las, mas elas foram embora.

_Como os pais dela. Como o coração dela. Como a inocência dela._

(Onde elas estão?)

Ela levantou-se. Ela curou-se. Ela forçou-se a viver. Mesmo que não houvesse mais nada para viver. Ela forçou-se a crescer. Para ser alguém que ela nunca quis ser. Para ser alguém que ela detestava. Para viver, e viver e viver e _viver e_

_... Sobreviver!_

Eu tenho que fazer isso.

Eu tenho... esse é o meu castigo.

Essa vida.

Eu estar viva...

e ela estava morta, também.

Viva e não viva.

Respirando e morrendo.

Tão triste, tão bonita.

Como cerejeiras.

...

_Eu tenho que ser feliz._

Eu tenho que viver.

Ela ficava dizendo, ela continuou tentando, enquanto ela cortaava, esfaqueaava e sorria.

**.**

.

Ser triste e linda.

Era um modo solitário de viver.

**.**

.

Mas ela tentou.

É por isso que o sangue cobria a metade da face dela e molhava seu cabelo. Ela disse que foi levada para longe. _O sangue é tão incrível_, ela disse. E o grito do homem era tão lindo de se ouvir. E a visão dos órgãos sexuais castrados era ainda mais bonita do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela estava... _encantada._Fascinada. Pasmada.

Oh. Que interessante.

"Quem te mandou?" , ela perguntou. Mas o homem sorriu e cuspiu em seu rosto.

Ele fez isso.

Ela sorriu.

E os homem pensou, _ela é tão bonita._

Então ela fez. Na frente de sua equipe.

"Oh, querido... você não quer falar. Tudo bem", ela pegou sua kunai. "Eu vou te dar seus últimos dias _quentes._Como um orgasmo. Seus olhos vão rolar em êxtase. Você vai gritar por mais."

O nin-perdido viu os olhos verdes dela brilharem maldosamente e jurou para si mesmo que era a coisa mais linda que já vira em toda sua vida. A mais bonita, mas a mais terrível de todas.

Então ele sentiu.

Ele gritou.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi se encolheram. Incapazes de lidar com aquilo por mais tempo, eles deixaram de assistir.

Os gritos se intensificaram. Implorando. Chorando. Rezando.

Mas ela não levou em consideração os gritos dele. "Vamos lá. Grite. Grite."

"Mais alto". Ela sussurrou, sorrindo para ele. "Eu quero ouvir mais.

Mais alto. Grite.

Grite ".

Ela lentamente... oh... _muito lentamente_castrou-o. E em cada corte da kunai, os gritos do nin-perdido cresceram mais alto até que ele ficou rouco, mas ele permaneceu gritando.

"Mais alto".

Ele gritou mais alto.

"Mais alto".

Ele fez.

_"Mais alto"._

Ela estava se afogando no dilúvio de sangue. Sangue manchava seu rosto e cabelos. Mas ela não se importava. De fato, ela gostava. Era quente.

Tão vivo.

Ela se inclinou até a face molhada de lágrimas do homem. "Vê o meu rosto? Vê os meus olhos? Lembre-se de mim. Destes olhos, deste cabelo." Ela empurrou a kunai mais profundo e o homem se contorceu de dor.

" Lembre-se de mim, menino amante. Lembre-se desta face." Ela finalmente arrancou os órgãos sexuais do homem e o homem gritou, sangue saía de sua boca. Ele resmungou, rosnou e gemeu. Mas ela não tinha acabado. Ainda não. Ela estava se divertindo... _por que parar agora?_

Ela mergulhou a kunai completamente no abdômen dele, explodindo seu estômago. Ela girou a faca lentamente, os olhos do homem estavam quase brancos de dor, todo o corpo dele tremia, seus músculos se contraíndo.

"Sakura".

.

.

"Isso é o suficiente." Kakashi disse.

Mas a moça não quis ouvir. Ela continuou a girar a kunai. "Grite".

O nin-perdido gritou.

" Mais alto ".

Mais sangue saiu da vítima, encharcando o cabelo rosa dela.

"Lembre-se do meu rosto. Vamos ver um ao outro no inferno."

.

.

Ela viu seu reflexo no rio. Manchas de sangue no rosto, cabelo, uniforme e kunai. A expressão dela estava em branco, as pálpebras caídas sobre os olhos sem brilho. Ela levantou a kunai até os olhos. _Certo. Você fez o seu trabalho_. Ela se ajoelhou e começou a lavar o sangue da lâmina. Mas o sangue permaneceu.

Ela esfregou mais forte.

Mais forte. Dentes rangendo. Mandíbula trincada.

Ela esfregou mais forte. Mais forte, por mais tempo. Ela começou a franzir a sobrancelha.

Então, ela congelou. Ela apertou a kunai mais forte e, em seguida, jogou a kunai no rio. A força do seu lançamento causou um pequeno redemoinho na água quando a kunai bateu no fundo.

A água ondulou, distorcendo a imagem dela.

Ela começou a lavar os cabelos, mas o tom de vermelho permaneceu. Logo, ela desistiu. Que ficasse vermelho. Que ficasse sangrento. Os habitantes da aldeia gostavam deles sangrentos, não é?

.

.

Sasuke a observava pentear o cabelo ainda sangrento. O cabelo dela tinha crescido longo, tocando as suas nádegas bem esculpidas acentuadas pelo legging de couro apertado dela.

Ela estava tendo dificuldade em pentear o cabelo. Era assim por muito tempo. Então, ele se ofereceu para penteá-lo para ela.

Na primeira vez, ela tinha hesitando. Não é todo dia que o Uchiha Sasuke oferece ajuda... Hesitação desaparecendo, ela deixou.

.

.

"Como foi?" ele perguntou enquanto deslizava o pente no cabelo, tocando os fios cor-de-rosa com um leve estremecimento. Estavam pegajosos.

"Foi o quê?" ela jogou de volta.

Um momento de silêncio vibrou entre eles. "Castrar um homem."

Ela não hesitou. "Suculento". Ela respondeu, enquanto molhava os lábios.

"Hn". Ele disse zombando.

"Tente, as vezes, Sasuke."

"Não, valeu".

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu sedutoramente. "Por que não?" escovar os cabelos dela havia sido esquecido. As bochechas dela ainda estavam vermelhas com seu próprio sangue, dos cortes em seu rosto, do ataque surpresa que ela havia recebido mais cedo. O lábio inferior dela estava manchado de sangue vermelho e o sangue começou a escorrer para o queixo dela. Ela lambeu os lábios e sorriu.

"Hmm, Sasuke... _kun?"_

Ele deu de ombros, mas manteve-se olhando para os lábios dela. De repente, ele se sentiu muito, muito quente. E seus olhos se transformam em Sharingan.

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso.

"Você esta..." Sasuke apertou a mandíbula. "Você ainda está sangrando."

"Ah. Meu rosto? Sim..."

O que ele fez em seguida foi inebriante.

.

.

Ele lambeu a bochecha dela.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mascarando a ansiedade.

"O que-"

Sasuke continuou lambendo seu rosto, a língua quente e úmida dele cintilando em seu rosto aquecido. Então ele sussurrou: "Eu gosto quando você sangra." A respiração quente dele soprou no ouvido dela. Ela estremeceu e sua respiração acelerou.

"O seu sangue tem um gosto doce. Como sake."

Ela sorriu, mascarando seu desconforto. "Sério? Como anda o seu?"

Sasuke sorriu. "Experimente".

Ela experimentou.

Ele ainda estava sangrando como ela, mas ele sangrava mais. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lambeu a bochecha dele avidamente, como um gato lambendo o leite. De repente, ele estava afundando. Uma sensação se estabeleceu em seu estômago antes de sacudir a coluna dele. A vontade de fechar os olhos e estremecer o estava consumindo. Agarrando seu controle, ele reprimiu o desejo. Mas a sensação permaneceu.

Ele agarrou os quadris dela.

"Maldição..." ele rosnou.

"Ei, ei, ei..." uma voz alegre explodiu dentro da sala. Em vez de se afastar Sasuke agarrou os quadris dela mais apertado. Ela lambeu a bochecha dele mais uma vez antes de empurrá-lo para longe.

Sorrindo diabolicamente, ela se virou para Naruto. "Gosta disso?"

O shinobi loiro sorriu, obviamente queimando. "Adoro isso."

.

.

Eles chegaram um dia depois em Konoha.

Quando entraram na vila, os guardas ficaram espantados com a aparência deles. Cabelos rosa sangrentos, roupas rasgadas e cortes sangrando; Sakura não teve chakra o suficiente para curá-la e as feridas deles.

Mas estavam muito vivos.

Eles passaram pelo mercado da vila. Muitas pessoas os encaravam indiscretamente. Alguns estavam com medo de olhar. O Sharingan do Sasuke estava ativado. Os olhos vermelhos combinando com os cabelos avermelhados de sangue grudados em sua bochecha machucada não eram uma vista bonita de se olhar. A aura que eles emitiam era tão espessa que os moradores achavam que estavam sufocando apenas por observá-los.

"O Time 7..."

"Sim. A julgar pelos seus rostos, eles realizam uma missão bem sucedida."

"Hai..."

"Haruno Sakura... ela mudou muito..."

"Ouvi dizer que é porque, você sabe..."

"Os pais dela foram..."

"...Massacrados."

"Horripilante. Sua mãe foi estuprada... e foi... cortada em pedaços..."

"E seu pai?"

"...Massacrado além do reconhecimento."

"Oh meu Deus!"

"Não é à toa que ela se tornou..."

"Isso..."

"Sim..."

"Ela é... assustadora, se você me perguntar."

"Muito".

.

.

Tsunade sorriu, olhando o Time 7. Sakura estava sentada casualmente em uma cadeira, Sasuke encostado na parede, Naruto sentou-se no vidro da janela e Kakashi estava ereto, o livro debaixo do seu nariz.

Como eles poderiam parecer tão indiferentes?

Eles fediam.

O cheiro de sangue pairava no ar. Suas roupas estavam ensanguentadas, as suas faces tinham cortes que sangravam, os cabelos manchados de sangue e eles pareciam tão indiferentes?

"Bem?"

"Missão cumprida".

Sorriso.

"Muito bom. Vocês estão livres para ir."

.

.

"Vamos comer ramen!" Naruto anunciou. Sakura revirou os olhos. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam. Naruto ainda podia ser infantil e inocente, apesar de ter visto tantas coisas horríveis.

E feito coisas macabras, também.

"Você fede".

"O quê?" Ele olhou para ela.

"Você fede."

Naruto pareceu ofendido. Ela não se importava.

"Então, tomar um banho primeiro."

Naruto resmungou algo baixinho. Os olhos de Sakura pegaram algo interessante. "Ei, porque nós não vamos visitar esse clube?"

Os três homens olharam para onde ela apontava. Uma boate R-18.

Kakashi acenou com a cabeça. "Sim... desde que todos vocês são maiores, eu acho que seria ótimo. Para uma mudança."

"Haveria ramen?"

"Idiota". Sasuke resmungou.

"Então, vocês concordam? Naruto, Sasuke?" , ela perguntou.

"Tudo bem. Estou cansado de discutir com você Sakura-chan".

E ele ainda a chamava de Sakura-chan, como se ela ainda fosse a encantadora, doce e inocente Sakura-chan de 12 anos.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e foi para seu apartamento.

"Até às oito. Sensei, não se atrase."

Kakashi não respondeu, mas desapareceu em um puf.

"Naruto, vamos lá..."

Os apartamentos dela e do Naruto ficavam próximos um do outro.

" Banho. Banho. Banho. Eu cheiro fudidamente mal, eu sinto que eu estou pior do que o Akamaru. Cacete".

Naruto riu e balançou seu braço em torno dos ombros da Sakura. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Ne, acho que vou desmaiar."

Ela revirou os olhos e eventualmente o apoiou.


End file.
